


【耀中心】《天、地、人》

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch
Summary: 咱们说个有关于王耀的故事吧，这个故事的开头有点久远且漫长，漫长到可能要从盘古开天地说起。





	1. 【天】《掷杯山河》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咱们说个有关于王耀的故事吧，这个故事的开头有点久远且漫长，漫长到可能要从盘古开天地说起。

生.

王耀出生那会，天与地之间还没有“人”这个概念，甚至在后世人类口口相传的传说，例如“混沌育盘古”、“盘古开天地”以及“女娲造人”这些后人熟知的“神”与故事，在王耀出生那会，连个影子都没见着。  
王耀出生的时候，天与地也没有连在一起。他们像是一早就知道这世间将会有新的生命出现，紧密相连的身躯早早地就分开来，一个立于高野，另一个驻足于深渊；他们是世间第一类有呼吸的存在，但他们不能被称之为生命。  
这世间的第一个生命，名字叫做王耀。  
王耀醒来的时候孤零零的一个人，躺在空阔的旷野上。那个时候的他还很幼小，睁着一双大眼睛望着头顶的天空，不知道在想些什么。过了一会，他侧过身来，孩童纤弱的手掌抚摸上土地的脉络，感受着自己的呼吸与脉络里的律动。  
王耀就这么看了一会，便坐起身来。  
他沾满泥土的右手扣住自己心脏的位置，感受到自己肌肤之下那处地方鲜活的生命感。他想，我是谁呢？  
你是这世间的第一个“人”，你是万物之灵，你是这天与地孕育出的第一个孩子。有人回答王耀。  
王耀被吓了一跳，他警觉地看了一圈周围，似乎并没有第二个像他一样存在的“人”。王耀松了一口气，他问：“你又是谁？为什么会知道我在想什么？”  
“我是天与地孕育出来的“灵”，同你一样；”王耀心里的声音回答道，“可我并不是‘人’。”  
王耀皱起眉头，不知道这个声音到底在说些什么。“那我能见见你吗？”王耀问。  
“我就与你长得一样，”“灵”答，“我并没有生命，我只不过是天地的一丝念灵，在你出生的时候进入了你的心中，我能同你对话，却没有办法和你见面。”他的语气略带遗憾，补充道，“我也想看看天与地孕育出来的孩子，究竟是个什么模样。”  
那我又长什么样呢？透过我，“灵”是不是就可以看到自己的模样了？王耀捂着自己的脸，缓缓地站起身来，想找一处水池照一照自己。灵懒洋洋的声音在此时响起，他说不远处有一个水潭，让王耀可以过去看看。  
王耀抿唇，似乎被突然读了想法有些不太高兴，不过还是顺着灵的指引去寻找那个水潭。  
王耀对自己可太好奇了，天地间的第一个人，听起来就觉得很有意思。

王耀顺着“灵”的指引找到了那方水潭。  
水很清，甚至能看到水底有几块被水流抚摸到表面光滑的石头。  
小小的孩童跪在岸边，探头探脑地看着平静的水面。水光倒映出他柔和的眉鬓，一双水汪汪的桃花眼正望着岸上的自己，脸颊脏兮兮的，似乎是初醒时侧身躺在土地上蹭到的柔软的泥土。他的眉眼还未长开，皱巴巴的一团缩在圆润小巧的包子脸上，却不难看出是个俊俏的儿郎。  
王耀没有见过别的人，对于美丑还没有明显的概念。他呆呆地看着水中的自己，半晌都没有反应。倒是“灵”夸奖了一番王耀。  
“长得不错。”“灵”说，他以为王耀皱着脸是觉得自己不够好看，又出声安慰道，“你还小，自然分不出个美丑好坏来，等你长大了长开就好了。”  
可王耀还是皱着一张包子脸，苦大仇深的表情险些吓坏了“灵”：“你说什么好看不好看？”显然是完全没在听的。孩童单手托着自己的下巴，另一只手捧了些清水，将自己脸上沾染到泥土一点点擦拭干净，这会儿清秀的小脸才完完全全露出来。  
“灵”得意地说道：“就说你长得不错吧，一副苦大仇深的样子。”  
“我这样的算好看吗？”不是说他是这人间的第一个人吗？“灵”又是怎么分辨出美丑来的。  
“灵”被他一噎，半晌才回答道：“说你好看便是好看了，你还不信我吗？我就是你，你便是我。”  
王耀似懂非懂地点了点头，只有他一个人对着空气点头的场面看起来有些滑稽诡异。  
“那我叫什么呢？”  
王耀问。  
“灵”清了清嗓子，道出了这天与地之间的第一个“人”的名字，一个被后世人在喉间反复呼喊了五千年的名字。

“汝名，王耀。”

遇.

王耀有真正意义上的第一个朋友的时候，天与地已经孕育出了更多的生灵。有飞禽走兽，河湖游鱼……总而言之，王耀再也不是这世间孤零零的唯一一个生命了。  
不过它们在王耀看来都笨笨的——那个时候的王耀已经可以分辨出很多东西了，一部分是无师自通的，另一部分归功于一直在他耳畔絮絮叨叨的“灵”。就连“灵”自己也觉得，王耀长到现在，自己都有不小的功劳：天与地只是赋予王耀“生命”，而自己却是伴着王耀一点一点成长起来的存在——即使他没有真正意义上的“生命”。  
王耀对此嗤之以鼻，却从不反驳，任由“灵”去了。  
刚刚褪去孩童稚嫩模样的王耀经常会缩在某个不知名的角落看着经过往来的飞禽走兽，但是他很少和它们打交道；王耀似乎不太喜欢它们，他总显得有些格格不入。  
“灵”曾经问过王耀为何不愿意和这些家伙们打交道，虽然在“灵”看来好像这样的生灵也有些蠢笨，与王耀不是同一类人，但是在这人间还未出现另一个能被称作“人”的生灵之外，王耀只能委屈一下自己，同飞禽与走兽交友了。  
“它们看起来都笨笨的，听不懂我在说什么。”王耀装模作样地叹了口气，坐在出生的土地上，手中甩着一根不知道从哪里摸来的树枝。若不是“灵”早就知道王耀是什么样的人，说不定会被他这一副愁眉苦脸的模样给骗到。  
不过，王耀说的好像也不是没有道理。  
“你手上这根树枝从哪里顺来的？”“灵”问。  
这地方他俩熟得很，在王耀出生之前一直都是光秃秃的一片，连棵草都看不到；王耀出生之后，这方土地也因为成为“万物之灵长”的栖息地而没有任何其他的生灵敢进入。那王耀是上哪儿寻的树枝？  
“那儿。”王耀将插进土地里的树枝拔了出来，用其朝着某个方向指了指。  
王耀所指的地方，是他初醒那天所蜷缩之地。而不知何时，在当初那寸荒芜的土地上，有一棵挺拔的槐树立于其上。  
迎着风，挺立起了他的胸膛。

没有人知道槐树种子是怎么来的，这世间的所有事情王耀不可能一一知晓。  
也许是被风吹来，便刚好扎根于此，长成如今枝繁叶茂的样子。王耀的手掌抚摸过槐树身上一寸一寸的纹路，他总觉得这棵树不一般。  
他凑近了些，额头将与这棵树的外壳贴在一起。  
王耀的鼻尖冒出了些许细汗，他总觉得这棵树与他一样，和他一样的生命。“槐树呀槐树，你和我一样对吗？”王耀这般问道。  
“灵”正在打盹，恍惚间听见王耀对一棵方才长出新芽的小槐树在自言自语什么，其中还夹着“一样”这样的词汇，瞬间被这位小祖宗吓了个机灵。“我的小祖宗，”“灵”还是第一次这样称呼王耀，“这世间怎么可能会有生命同你一样呢？您可是这世间独一无二的，犯得着和一棵树瞎说个什么劲。”  
他叫了两声王耀的名字：“不就是一棵树吗，长在你出生的地方，只能说明它同你有些缘分，汲取了你这块方寸宝地的灵气——哪来同你一样的说法。快些走罢，你今个不是还要看西山头新出生的幼崽吗？再去晚了怕是天要黑了……”他絮絮叨叨地在王耀的耳畔念叨着，心觉王耀这位小祖宗怕是一个人待着太寂寞有些魔怔了，见到棵树都能在他身上找出“同类的感觉”……改明儿还是求求他的天地父母再弄出几个同他一样的“人”来同他做伴罢。  
“灵，你想的我都知道哦。”王耀皱起了自己的包子脸，“你与我还是一体的，你自己说的你就是我我就是你，你那点小心思就别藏着掖着了……你竟然说我魔怔了——”最后一句“灵”似乎听出了咬牙切齿的意味。  
“小祖宗，你这遇见棵树都觉得是‘同类’，还不是魔怔了。”“灵”回答，不过语气间软了不少，“知道我想什么你都知道，那你应该也知道这个时候要走了罢……西山头那群崽子还在等着你去探望他们呢……”  
“不。”王耀回绝得很干脆，“去看那群小崽子什么时候都可以去，他们长得很慢的。”王耀索性一屁股坐到了地上，还未长开却骨节分明的手指扣在槐树身上，一副“我今儿个就在这儿耗上”的模样。  
您昨儿个还说小崽子一天一个样，再不去瞧瞧就要长大了。灵暗自腹诽。  
奈何他从来无法左右王耀的想法。王耀到底是这人间的第一个生命，他很有主见，认定的事情便是认定了，无论旁的人怎么劝说也无法改变他的想法。“灵”叹了口气：“说罢，您到底要做什么呢。”  
“没什么呀。”少年的声音介于孩提与青年之间，明明声音已经在朝着青年人变化，说话的尾音却还和小孩子一样上扬。“我感觉到了，”王耀的手掌心覆盖在长出枝芽的槐树皮上，“他是和我一样的，我们都是一样的，诞生在这寸土地上的生命。”  
“所以这就是你感觉它和你一样的理由？”“灵”嗤之以鼻，“这算哪门子理由，完全说不通。”随后他又道，“小祖宗您这和它说了老半天了，也没见它回你半句话，这还能和你是一样的？”若真是和王耀一样，怎么王耀站在这里这么久，念叨了这么久也没见到这棵树没有任何的回应。  
“不，他听到了。”王耀靠在树干旁低声说道，“你听，他回答了。”王耀与灵同时听见了槐树上长出的新叶被微风吹得沙沙作响，一瞬间好似在回答王耀的问题一般。“灵”被王耀唬住了，反应过后暗骂了一声鬼扯。  
“‘灵’，我听到你骂我了。”王耀小声道。  
“灵”无力地道歉，他是又忘了王耀和他都能知道彼此的想法了。他说：“你说他回答了，为什么没反应了。”  
王耀却没理“灵”，站起身来拍了拍身上的尘土，兴高采烈地拍了拍槐树的身躯：“我知道你和我一样，你同我说个话吧，老是我一个人自言自语可没意思了。我说的话你都听到了，对吧？”  
像是在对空气说话一样，王耀这副模样可傻透了。  
周遭静悄悄的，很久都没有声响，连风儿都识相地没有再吹起自己的裙摆，似乎天与地在此刻都静止住了，王耀也在屏息等待着这棵槐树回答他的话。  
像是在期待什么，这还是王耀第一次有了这样的心情。  
过了半晌，那棵树才缓缓开口：“你哪里有在自言自语。”  
王耀瞪大了一双眼睛看着面前的树，后者又道：“你的身上还有灵念，他能同你说话不是吗？你怎么能算自言自语呢。”  
王耀还没开口，“灵”便抢快回答道：“它竟然一眼就能看穿我的存在？”他啧啧称奇道：“那可还真是和你一样呢。”谁都不知道这句话到底是对王耀说的还是对这棵树说的。  
“为什么不能看见你呢？”槐树懒洋洋地答道，“你与王耀同时诞生在我扎根的这寸土地上不是吗？我对这寸土地很熟悉，对诞生在这寸土地上的生命也同样地熟悉。”它，亦或者说是他，直勾勾地盯着面前的王耀，与少年人漆黑的瞳孔对视着，“我一直对你很好奇，王耀。我想看看这世间的第一个人类，究竟是什么模样的。”  
“你的传言我也听过不少，百闻不如一见，你确实与我想象中的不太一样。”  
槐树似乎能幻化出人类的模样，但是他没有，可王耀却能感受到槐树此刻的目光——直白地打量着自己；而王耀也在打量着对方，像是从同一寸土地上生长出来的、血脉之间的吸引力一般牵引着彼此的相遇。  
王耀想要了解这棵树，而树同样的，也想知道有关于王耀的一切。  
“原来你知道我呀。”王耀不好意思地笑了笑，“我好久没回来这里了，也不知道这里还能长出新芽来。”  
“这里”是说王耀诞生的地方，他许久未曾回来过了；在他出生之后，这里确实没有任何的新生命到来，他们默契地遵循着天与地的规矩，没有任何生命涉足过王耀诞生的领地——而如今，却有一个新的生命在此处生长、扎根于此，他汲取了这寸土地上残存的灵气，在漫长的时光里拥有了自己的生命。  
王耀看着面前高出自己一小节的槐树来，他终于知道为什么会对他有如此亲切的感觉了，因为他们一前一后诞生在同一片土地之上，他们的血脉在此处连接，这样看来，他们果然是同类。  
最后，王耀拍了拍树干，像是很熟的老朋友一样：“嘿，阿树。哦我忘了问你有没有名字，可是看起来你好像没有名字，取名字可真是一件麻烦的事情，那还是叫你阿树吧，你觉得如何？”他絮絮叨叨念了一大堆，最后才说到重点，“我还是第一次遇见和我一样的同类呢，以后我能来找你玩吗？……你不说话我就当做你同意了，那就这么决定了。”  
“你瞧，天要黑了，‘灵’这家伙肯定要催我回去啦。”王耀有些沮丧地将自己的手掌从槐树的身躯上移了下来，“我走啦，等有空了再来找你玩。”  
他自言自语了一通，槐树一句话都没回答他。不过王耀依旧很高兴的模样，催促着“灵”说今儿个应该回去了。槐树想，为什么王耀他想要的回答一句都没有得到，他却还能这么高兴呢。后来他把这件事归结于王耀太寂寞了。  
这世间的第一个人，只有他一个人，理应是寂寞的。  
少年兴高采烈地转身离去，夕阳将他还在成长中的、孤寂的身躯拉得长长的。  
望不到他影子尽头。

友.

自王耀与槐树相识后，很长的时间里，王耀都是同槐树待在一起。偶尔王耀会和槐树讲一讲自己今天做了些什么，虽然大部分时间里，都是王耀在自言自语，槐树听，他很少能够听到槐树的回答。  
但是王耀乐此不疲。  
因为槐树只是一棵树。他虽扎根于此，汲取着这方寸土之上的灵气，他拥有了与王耀一样的生命，他有自己的思想和意念；但他只是一棵树，他没有办法像王耀一样自由自在地去往别的地方，他只能留在他生长的土地上，日复一日。  
“阿树阿树，今天我去西山头看那群小虎崽了，他们长得好快，明明前两日还站不稳的，现在能跑了。”  
“阿树呀，东边那片树林也长出新芽了，我去看过了，长得真好，不过他们都没你长势好。”  
“阿树，你怎么都不说话，我一个人说话可没劲了，你说这人间什么时候才能出现与你我一样的生命。”  
……  
王耀总是和槐树说一些日常琐碎的事情，即使得不到回应，他也不厌其烦地、不停地同“阿树”诉说，可能是因为太寂寞了吧。  
太寂寞了。  
除了住在他身体里的灵念之外，槐树是第二个能够和他对话的人。

“你说，你究竟想要我回答什么呢？天与地的儿子。”在王耀不知道第多少次在槐树的耳畔念叨之后，槐树精终于开口。  
他不止一次想问王耀，每天这么在他的耳边念叨，究竟想让他回答什么呢？  
王耀是天与地的孩子，他何必来与一棵树做朋友——即使这棵树有“生命”，但仍然只是棵普通的树而已。王耀拥有世间的万物，没有必要放低身份来和他做朋友。  
“你说话啦？”王耀眨着眼睛仰起头看着面前的树，他长得很快，前些日子王耀还不需要仰头看着他，而此时此刻王耀必须得仰起头才能看得到树枝的顶端。王耀确信，再过上一个月，兴许是半个月，这棵树便会高耸入云，踮起脚都没有办法再看到他的顶端。  
王耀凑到槐树的面前：“你真的回答我啦，我还以为你都没有听到。要不是能感受到你的存在，我都险些要以为第一次见你只是个梦啦。”少年人的语调上扬，“我也没想过你能回答我些什么，我只是太无聊啦，可能也是太寂寞了，除了‘灵’以外，你是第一个能和我沟通的。”王耀抱起误入此处的兔子，亲昵地蹭了蹭它的鼻尖，“我太寂寞了，毕竟这世间只有我一个能够被称之为‘人’。”王耀放下了兔子，小兔子飞快地跳离了这片领地，它知道这里不是它能够涉足的地方。  
“你瞧，它们都怕得慌。”王耀看着地上一长串的脚印，“你瞧，只有你不怕我。”王耀直勾勾地望着面前的槐树，漆黑的瞳仁里倒映出来的是槐树的身影，这个时候槐树才发现，自己原来真的长大了不少，他真的长得很快。  
“不只我不怕你，还有‘灵’。”他纠正王耀的说法，“灵念比我更加适合与你沟通，因为他无处不在，随时随地能够感应到你的想法。”而我，还在生长之中，我的意识并不稳定，我也不能幻化出“人”的形象。在王耀和他沟通的大部分时间里，他都知道。槐树不是不想回答，而是不能回答。  
“不，你和‘灵’不一样。”少年固执己见，“随时随地被人感知心事，并不是一件好事。我需要的是一个朋友，而不是‘灵’。”他陈述道。  
王耀固执地将槐树划成朋友，而将灵念排除在外。  
槐树头一次觉得，“人”这种生物真的很有趣。  
“你这么说，灵念竟然不会反驳吗？”槐树谈论起另一个话题。  
“‘灵’很好的，他……”王耀很顺溜地接过了话茬，却卡在了一半，并没有将这个句子说完整。  
若是“灵”听到这样的话，可能真的会出来反驳，可是现下并没有。  
王耀后知后觉地发现，他已经很久没有与“灵”说过话了，“灵”也许久没有同王耀交流过了。  
他竟然感觉不到“灵”的存在了。

离.

王耀的人生当中，接触的第一次死亡与离别，竟然是发生在自己的身边。  
并不是说王耀并没有遇见过离别和死亡。要知道他与其余的生物不一样，他是天地的孩子，与天地一般永生。但诞生在他身边的生物却不一样，王耀经历过很多次万物百灵的死亡，却没有任何一次像如今这么令他恐慌。  
王耀突然意识到，从出生开始就陪伴他的“灵”可能要离开他了。

那日王耀站在槐树下叫了“灵”很久，久到槐树都觉得自己的耳朵可能要起茧子了。  
“‘灵’啊——”  
“‘灵’——你理理我——”  
“‘灵’——你为什么不理我呢？”  
王耀一遍一遍叫着灵念的名字，清亮的声音都变得沙哑，可是依然没等到“灵”的回答。以往的“灵”都是随叫随到的，甚至还会在王耀盘算事情的时候突然出声，扰得王耀苦不堪言，此时却安静得不像样子。  
王耀没有得到回答，险些急红了眼眶，他问槐树：“为什么我叫‘灵’，他却不理我？”  
槐树此时难得没有沉默，他让王耀凑近他一些——王耀听言老老实实地凑到槐树的身旁，几乎整个身子是要贴在树上一样。  
其实他们都感受到了，灵念正在一点一点消逝。王耀站直了身子靠在槐树的树干上，他们俩凑得如此之近，可槐树都感受不到王耀身上那丝灵念了，更何况与灵念朝夕相处的王耀呢。  
“阿树……”过了许久，王耀艰难地开口，“你感受不到‘灵’了。”王耀没有疑问，而是肯定。槐树长叹一声，像是默认了王耀的说法。  
王耀张开了嘴，想说的却都卡在了喉间，最后只能“啊”了两声，沉默地，靠着槐树蹲了下去。  
其实“灵”回答过王耀了，在王耀靠到槐树树干的那一霎那，王耀又再一次听见了它的声音。可是与以往充满活力、甚至有些令王耀觉得聒噪的声音不同，它的声音很小，王耀必须屏息凝神，集中所有的注意力才能听见“灵”对他说的话：“王耀，你是万物之灵，你是这天与地孕育出的第一个孩子。”  
是王耀初生之时，“灵”对王耀说的第一句话。  
“世间的第一个人类，你长大了。  
“你已经不是初生时那个需要天地残存于人间的那丝灵念庇佑的孩子了，你真正地长成了一个大人。天与地在你出生时担心你会被这世间的种种迷惑，同时也惧怕着之后诞生于世的生灵会危及你的性命——毕竟作为人而言，你比起其他生灵，过于脆弱了；于是他们将自己的一丝灵念，托于你身，在你还未成熟之前护你左右。  
“现如今你已经长大成人，不再需要灵念护你平安。至此，我的使命已然达成。  
“我知道也许你会很难过，但你已经长大，不需要灵念的存在了，我将会化作天地间一念，只是不再傍身于你，你日后前进的路，我依然会守护着你。”  
灵念已然默认王耀长大成人，从而将自己一寸一寸抽离王耀的身体。  
“灵”以这样残忍而又绝决的方式离开了王耀。  
王耀再也没有办法与寄身于他身的“灵”沟通了。  
这是王耀漫长人生中的第一次离别，也是最令他记忆深刻的一次离别。即使王耀往后的生命中亲身经历抑或是旁观过无数次生离死别，却不会再有任何一次能与此时相比。王耀遇见的第一个灵念，一点一点从他的生活中抽离。  
从今日起，王耀只是王耀，他是天地的孩子，天地用一丝灵念护住幼年的他不受豺狼虎豹侵犯，却又在长大成人之时用最决绝的方式离开了王耀。  
从此王耀人生这条漫长的道路，只有他孤身一人了。

灵念化作一缕金焰从跪倒在地的王耀的脊背中腾飞而出，随后便融入进天地间，再也寻不见踪迹。  
槐树望着融进天地间的灵念，长长地叹了一口气。  
“它走了，王耀。”槐树说，这是他第一次叫起王耀的名字。  
王耀趴伏在地上，雪白的衣衫上沾满了泥土，单薄的身影有些发抖，此时看起来着实可怜。“是啊，它走了。”王耀涩涩地回答道。  
“往后便是我一个人了。”王耀道。  
槐树并不能理解王耀此时的心情，他从有意识开始便是孤身一树矗立于此。他不像王耀刚刚出生时就有灵念伴其左右，也不能像王耀一样能够游走四方，去结交朋友——虽然都不是人类；槐树就算拥有了和王耀一样的东西，他也终究只是棵树罢了。  
树怎么可能会懂人的感情呢。

王耀在地上趴了一会，像是缓过劲来了才慢慢站了起来。他的身上沾满了泥土，覆盖在脊背上的衣衫还破了一个洞——是化作金焰的灵念穿透脊背离开王耀的时候留下的。现在的样子看起来好生狼狈，一点都不像初见时那个风度翩翩的小公子了。  
王耀的眼睛直勾勾地看着天空，似乎想要寻找那簇从他身体中飞出的金焰的身影。“呵。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“往后便是我一个人了。”他又重复了一遍。  
“那你一个人，又想去做些什么呢？”槐树问他。  
王耀拍了拍身上的尘土，使自己尽量看起来没有那么狼狈：“去人间看看吧。”  
王耀所处之地如同世外桃源一般的存在，普通的生灵并不能来到这里，而在其中的生灵却能出去。即使身处此地的飞禽走兽、河湖游鱼在族群中立下规矩不允走出这片土地，但总有调皮的小崽子会趁着长辈不留神溜去外面。  
住在境内的王耀与其他生灵并不知道时间流逝的速度，而偷跑出去的孩子们不会不知道外界变化速度有多快。王耀曾经听偷跑去人间后归来的生灵描述人间，与他们所处的地方完全不同。  
这里看不到变化，感受不到时间的流逝，而人间可以。  
若不是外出归来的孩子们告诉王耀，王耀可能还会傻乎乎以为自己还是这世间唯一一个人类。然则其实已经有了更多和王耀一样的，能够被称之为“人”的生灵出现了。  
“人间？”槐树第一次听到王耀说这个词，“是外面吗？”  
王耀点了点头。  
“那便去罢，左右也不是什么坏事。”槐树道，“外面同这里，肯定也不一样。灵念说你已经长大成人了，自然应该去四方游走一遭。”  
王耀不甚在意，他将粘在身上的泥土一点一点清理干净，再抬起头时完全看不到方才的悲伤与慌乱，槐树感觉好像就在那一刹那间，王耀长大了。正如灵念所说的那样，王耀已经长大成人了，不再需要旁人陪伴了。  
王耀，往后的路只有你一个人了。

两日后，王耀出行人间。

王耀临行前去见了那棵种在他出生之地的树。  
“阿树，我要走啦——”王耀语调拉得长长的，十成十的少年人心性。他没有给这棵成了精的树取名，成了精的槐树也没有说要王耀赐名，就仍由着少年“阿树”“阿树”地叫着。  
不过说是少年人倒也合适，此时的王耀身量虽已长成，心界境地却如同一张白纸，他从未去过生长之地以外地方，也没有接触过其他的、被称作“人类”的生物。  
王耀诞生于洪荒之中，他才是这人世间的第一个“人”。  
“你又不回答我话，我都要走了，你就没有丝毫挽留之意吗？好歹也是同根同源，同一寸土地上生养出来的你我，你竟然对我如此冷漠。”王耀沮丧着一张脸，他每次和老槐树说话都是这样，他说十句老槐树都不一定能答上一句。  
过了半晌，王耀终于听见槐树开口。“你真的要去人间吗？”他问。  
“是啊，当时就说过了，去人间走一遭。”王耀兴高采烈地答道。他丝毫没有对外界的恐惧，相反的，他很向往，从他的语气听来是这样的。  
人间的传说听了一遍又一遍，再心无杂念都会生出些许向往的想法，更何况王耀呢？   
现在站在槐树面前的王耀，丝毫不见两日前与灵念分离的狼狈。若不是槐树当日亲眼见到那簇金焰破脊而出，他都要认为自己在做梦了——虽然槐树不会做梦。  
王耀站在槐树面前看了他一会，见后者没有作答，长长地叹了口气：“当真要走了，还有些不舍得。”少年拍了拍槐树粗壮的躯干，生长在万灵之地的树果然与其他的树不一样，几乎是一日一个模样，不知道等自己游历人间回来之后他会变成什么模样。  
“你想听我说什么？”槐树反问。  
王耀突然来劲了，撩开了袍子一屁股坐在地上，似乎一时半会不打算走，靠坐在树旁欲与槐树促膝长谈。  
槐树突然想起了第一次见到王耀的时候：少年那个时候身上还寄托着一丝灵念，不知道从哪儿捡到了一根树枝——可能是某一夜被狂风吹断掉落的；被灵念随便问了两句便又回到了出生之地，随后就遇见了自己。那个时候的王耀与现在比起来更为稚嫩和单纯，灵念的离开似乎让王耀真正的从一夜之间成长为了大人。  
第一次与王耀相见的时候，少年也是穿着一身雪白的长袍，手里拿着一根自己的树枝，和自己身上的灵念不停地强调着“这棵树与我是同类”，把打盹的槐树给吵醒了；还叫嚷着要同槐树做朋友。  
槐树那个时候想，一个是天地之灵，世间的第一个人类，另一个只是一棵树而已，怎么能够成为朋友呢。他们的生与死，都不在同一条道路上。可是王耀很固执，说是朋友便是朋友，他决定的事情谁都没有办法让他反悔；他认定槐树是朋友了，便天天来叨扰他——如若某一天没有按时而来，第二天来时一定要找出个理由讲给槐树听——即使槐树根本不需要听他的解释。  
槐树想，王耀身上这股固执的劲不知道像了谁，似乎没有人这么教导他，也许是他生来便带有的。  
“你在想当年的我，和现在的我是吗？”王耀问。  
他的出声打断了槐树的回忆。  
槐树道：“算是吧，你一下就长大了，突然有一点想不起来小时候的你是什么样子了。”也许真如王耀所说，他们本就是同类，王耀能够一下看穿槐树在想什么，而同样的，王耀的想法也能被槐树解读。  
可能这就是诞生在同一片土地上，溶于血脉之间的魔力。  
“是吗？我也觉得自己长得很快。”王耀低头看着自己的手掌，好像上一次看的时候还肉嘟嘟的、小小的，连一根粗一些的树枝都握不住。“你也长得挺快的。”王耀补充道。他也记得第一次看到槐树的时候，他还不是这个样子，时间真的好快，一眨眼间他都长成了参天大树。  
“是吗？我没什么感觉。”槐树笑了，他看不到自己的成长，就如王耀也没有察觉到自己的成长。“许是成天待在一块，每日醒来都面对同样的场景和事物，感受不到时间的变化，自然也感受不到自己的成长吧。”王耀接过话茬，下了定论。  
“阿树，你能化形吗？化作人形。”王耀突然问他。  
槐树不解：“你为何突然问我这个？”  
王耀不知道什么时候从坐姿换成了蹲，他拨弄着槐树脚边的泥土：“‘灵’之前说过，我出生的这片土地上有着天地的灵力，如果有生灵长期扎根于此，虽然不一定能够再诞生同我一样的人类，但是——”他顿了顿，“‘灵’说像你这样的，可以化作人形。”他扬了扬脚边的泥土，“你在这扎根这么久，自然早就能化成人形了罢。”  
“能，但是我不想。”槐树答，“我的确能化成人形，但是我终究是棵树，就算化作人形也不能走出这方寸之地。自然不能与你一样到处游玩。”  
王耀站起身来，拍了拍手上沾染的泥土：“原来如此。”他也没有强求槐树一定要化成人形，“我走了，等我再次归家之时，你一定要让我看看你究竟长的什么模样。”竟然与之前无理取闹要求槐树陪他说话的王耀判若两人。  
似乎是真的长大了。  
王耀踏出去两步，似乎又像是想起了什么：“虽然不知道我到何时才能回来，这事便算你欠着我的吧。”  
槐树哑然失笑，还是之前的性子，一点儿都没变。  
“你再不走，怕是真的又不想走了。”槐树催他。  
“知道了——”王耀拉长了音调，“阿树，我可真走了。”  
槐树“嗯”了一声，算是回答了。  
王耀在松软的泥地上留下了一深一浅的脚印，一直延伸到槐树看不到的远方。槐树这时才发现，王耀早已不是初识时的那个少年模样，“少年”一词已然不再适合形容王耀；王耀的身量渐长，他在岁月长河的奔腾不息中跟着成长为了俊朗的青年人。  
王耀仍旧是那个天与地孕育的孩子，却也不是当年懵懵懂懂的孩子。  
王耀的前方是他的万里河山，是他的人间无数，是他的风景甚好。

待到王耀行过天地间，便是其掷杯山河之所处。


	2. 【地】《在人间》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王耀临行之前只带走了一捧出生之地的土，他就像是从来没有来到过这方土地上；少年的痕迹在一瞬之间，便散得干干净净。

行.

王耀出走之前只在槐树的树根边挖了一捧土带走。  
起初，少年根本没有想带走任何东西的意愿。他临行之前来见了那棵种在自己出生之地的槐树：槐树已经长得很高大了，王耀仰起头也看不见他的顶端；明明感觉“他”是小树苗还是昨天的事情，眨眼间就连槐树都已经长得这么高大。  
而王耀也从一个跌跌撞撞的孩童经历了相遇、离别，长成了现在少年人的模样。  
“我要走啦。”少年人的语调轻快，他向往人间已久，如今终于能去人世间瞧一瞧了。  
槐树一早就知道了他的打算，高大的树杈上的枝叶都跟着抖动起来，王耀知道，是他笑了起来。“我以为你早就走了。”槐树说，他以为王耀早就离去了。少年人自从经历了人生中的第一次“离别”之后便一直想去外面看看，他在槐树的耳畔说过不止一次自己即将远行，去看看人间是否真的像“灵”说的那般。  
充满了生离死别，世间百态。  
“你这么想我走啊？”少年王耀今日穿了一身月白的衣裳，衬得少年的脸愈发英俊，与他通身的气质也非常符合。王耀听见他的话有些不乐意了，喜怒哀乐全部写在脸上。他索性撩开袍子一屁股坐在槐树的旁边，双手托着下巴靠在槐树旁：“若你真想我这么快走，那我偏要多待一会儿。”  
他还是十成十的少年心性，这点儿确实一点没见变化。  
槐树哑然，不知道自己哪一句话哪里能透露出来自己期盼他离去的意思。他看了一眼坐在自己身旁的天与地孕育出来的孩子，深觉自己到底只是个槐树修炼成精，当真是没办法揣摩透面前这个“人”的心思究竟如何。  
“你应该已经会化形了吧？我还从来没见过你人形的模样。”王耀坐在他的身旁，声音闷闷的，突然问槐树。  
这样的问话无疑是有些突然的，但是槐树还是答了王耀的话：“确实是会化形了，怎么了？”王耀愈发成长，他就愈发的无法摸透王耀的心思。似乎“人”都是这样的，小时候的心思很好猜透，随着年岁的成长会愈发的让旁人猜不透——虽然槐树从能够记事起便只受困于这方寸的土地之间，目及所处只有王耀一个“人”的存在；但是从王耀身上，他感觉自己能够体会出所有的人应该都是如此。  
“我临行之前能不能见到你化形啊？我还没见过你的人形呢。”王耀从坐的姿势换成了蹲，他不知道从哪儿寻来了一小节树枝，握在手中在槐树旁的土地上画着圈儿。他这番话说的理直气壮，一双漂亮的桃花眼也亮晶晶的，他昂起头望着槐树：“你化成人形给我瞧瞧，我认识你这么久了，还没见过你的人形呢。”  
“人形？”说实话槐树从来没有考虑过化作人形这件事情，不管是在能化形之前，还是现下已经能够化形之后。“我不想化形，我只是一棵树罢了。”他果断的拒绝了王耀的请求，“受困于方寸土地之上，就算化作人形也不能远行。”他不像王耀一样，是天与地的孩子，是世间的第一个“人”；王耀可以随心所欲去他所有想去的地方，而他不行；这就是二人之间的差距。  
他很清楚，自己若是化作了人形定会想像王耀一样，但是他的身份使然只能活动于方寸之间。王耀生长的地方充满着灵气，他借此而蓬勃生长，但与此同时也给他带来了束缚；槐树就像是被带上枷锁和镣铐的人一样，永远走不出这一方囚牢。  
所以槐树从来不曾化形成人，恪守着自己本为“树”的本分。  
如今这件事情被王耀再次提起，他虽然也有一点的心动，却也还是很果断的拒绝了王耀的请求。  
槐树本来做好了王耀会死缠烂打的准备，为此他已经打好了满腹的草稿来拒绝和搪塞王耀。但是出乎意料的，王耀并没有。少年人站起身来，将那根脆弱不堪的树枝随性的扔在一旁，拍了拍手上的泥土：“原来如此。”他像是真的长大了不少，与槐树记忆中的模样出入很大——虽然那张好看的脸似乎从未变过，但是从言行举止中槐树能够感受到王耀在不知不觉中已经成长了起来，比他想象中还要优秀不少。  
“我可走了，你自己多多保重。”王耀拍了拍长势蓬勃的槐树，手掌覆盖在粗糙的树皮之上，像是能够感觉到其下槐树温热的脉络一般。忽而王耀像是想到了什么一样，冲他眨了眨眼睛：“等我归来之时，你要化成人形，虽然可能要很久之后才能见了，但是就这么说定了。我们下一次见面的时候，定要让我看看你的模样。”  
槐树哑然失笑，方才觉得他长大了不少许是自己的错觉吧。面前之人狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，与以前一模一样，还是之前的性子，一点儿都没变。  
“我可真走了。”王耀见槐树不曾理他，索性也不再和他闲聊什么了。拍了拍身上的尘土便准备离去，少年人清瘦的身影被烈日拉的长长的，离去的模样像是寂落了不少。  
槐树像是想起了什么，突然叫住王耀。  
少年人离去的脚步一顿，回头有些不解地看着槐树，漆黑的眸子转了转，调笑道：“你不会舍不得我，不让我走了吧——那可不行，我定是要去人间看看的……”  
“王耀。”槐树打断了王耀的话，他难得正经的叫了一次王耀的名字，“带点什么东西走罢，当做念想。”正如王耀自己所说的那样，他此番出游可能要离去很久，久到他自己都没办法确定什么时候能够再次回来。槐树想，王耀应该带一些什么东西走的。  
“嗯？带走什么？”王耀似乎没有转过弯来，不知道槐树在说些什么。他上下摸了摸自己的衣服，该带的东西似乎都带了——虽然他并没有什么过多的东西能够带上的，但是他能想到的，应该是都带上了的。  
槐树也不知道王耀具体能够带上些什么，他只是担心王耀心智未开，又是第一次离开生长多年的地方去外面闯荡，此去经年且路途遥远，归来不知何期，王耀应该带些“故土”的东西作为念想的。  
他沉思了片刻，同王耀说：“带些土走罢，你生长之地的故土。”  
“这个？”王耀在槐树的脚边——这原来是他出生的地方，他就是在这片土地上拥有了生命、成为了人世间的第一个“人”；现在槐树牢牢地扎根在这里，他只能在槐树的身旁捧了把土，献宝似的举到槐树的面前，“带着这个走吗？”  
槐树“嗯”了一声。  
王耀将捧起的那捧土装进了自己的口袋中，将其口部用绳子牢牢地扎好，捆成了一个小包拿在手中，冲槐树晃了晃：“这下总行了吧？也不知道你要我带上这个东西做什么，不过看在我们这么多年的情分上，我还是答应你这一次吧。”少年人说得勉为其难，像是自己看在与槐树的情分上才答应的。  
槐树深知王耀是个什么性子，自然也懒得和他争一时口舌之快，聪明如王耀怎么会想不到他在想什么呢，只不过是找个理由带上这一捧故土罢了。  
“那这回可是真的走啦，你再叫我我也不会回头的。”王耀将装着故土的小包别在自己的腰侧，又在那地方打了个牢牢地结，抖了两下确保不会掉下来才放心的松了口气。他告诉槐树，这一次可是真的要走了。  
槐树叹了口气：“走罢，不要回头了。”  
王耀转身，慢慢地，一步一步的离开了这片生长过的土地。少年离去的脚步在松软的泥土上留下了一深一浅的脚印，那些尘土有些许粘在了他的鞋底上，要同他一起离开这方净土，去外面的人世间走上一遭。  
少年落在地上的脚印弯弯曲曲的一直延伸到槐树望不到尽头的远方，那些脚印伴随着王耀离去的身影一同消失在槐树注视着少年离去的视线中。  
王耀离去了，这寸小小的土地上似乎顿时就静了下来，飞鸟走兽、游鱼流水似乎都因为王耀的离去而噤声叹息；那些生灵与王耀的关系比不槐树和王耀差，生长在这里的生灵大都得到过王耀的庇佑，所以才能在此繁衍生息。它们同样的很清楚，王耀是“人”，是世间的第一个“人”，天与地孕育出来的孩子怎么可能永永远远受困于方寸之内呢？  
他迟早会离去的。  
只是所有的生灵都未曾想过，王耀离去的这一天，来到的这么快。  
原本还喧闹的土地之上瞬间就安静了下来，所有的生灵都在为王耀的离去而叹息；少年已经长大了，这里已经留不住他了。  
少年的踪迹在顷刻之间便消散得干干净净，像是从来没有来过这里一样。  
槐树这时才发觉，王耀早已不是他记忆之中的“少年人”了，也许是日日夜夜的朝夕相对中让所有的生灵觉得王耀还是幼时的模样，尽管他早已褪去了少年人的身量，在岁月的打磨中逐渐成为了一个可靠的青年人；但是所有与王耀有过接触的生灵，还是下意识地认为，王耀还是那个孩子。  
——直到王耀离去之时。  
槐树才发现，王耀早就长大，他将比所有人都要走得更远。

逢.

王耀去了人间之后才知道槐树让他带上的那捧故土是用心良苦，人间再好，却也不及生长之地毫分。  
初入人间的王耀见到了许许多多同他一样的“人”，那时他才知道原来外面的世界是如此开阔，他甚至有些后悔自己没有早一些出来见见世面了。他从“故土”出走之时，离他出生已然不知道过去了多少年，人世间也早已不知过去了多少个千百年。  
在这样漫长的千百年中，人们繁衍生息，就连王耀都说不上现在有多少人在这世间上活着，经历着重复、不重复、相似、不相似的人生。  
初时离开故乡的王耀像是一张干净的白纸，对于这人间充满好奇，他遇见了很多和他一样的“人”，这是在故乡从未经历过的；但是很快的，王耀便发现了自己与其他“人”的不同。  
——人间百态，生老病死、生离死别以及爱恨情仇对于“人”而言是必不可少的，可是王耀不会老去，他的模样永远的停留在青年，即便是年岁的增长，时光也从不曾在他的身上留下任何的印记。  
普通人所经历过的生、老、病、死在王耀身上从来没有过，王耀不会老去，更不会化作白骨皑皑、亦或是一捧尘土，随着神明的消逝而长埋于地底；这些普通人必定会经历的事情，在王耀的身上从未发生过；即便王耀真的经历过离别和死亡，那也只是“灵”的离去，并不是他自己。  
天生地养的孩子在“灵”的死去之时第一次意识到了“离别”是什么，而在人间游历之后，对于“生离死别”的懵懂认知被具象化了，王耀更加清楚的认知到了自己当真是和旁人不一样，与“灵”、与槐树、与在“故土”生长繁衍的所有飞禽走兽、甚至是这世间叫做“人”，能够和王耀一同被称作“人”的生灵们。  
他们都和王耀一样，有“生命”，也有喜怒哀乐的各种情绪，也从懵懵懂懂的孩童到长大成人，但是他们也和王耀不一样，他们的生命与王耀相比只不过是沧海一粟，水滴之于江河；他们会有生老病死，会在王耀的须臾之间便离开人间，与尘土作伴。  
可王耀不会，王耀不会老去，没有病痛，甚至不知道死亡是什么，因为他是这世间的第一个“人”，是天与地集万物之灵力，孕育了上万年才诞生的，唯一一个孩子。  
王耀在人间待上了一段时间之后才终于意识到自己与旁人的不同，同时，他也终于知道了自己的另一个身份，在今后是他身上肩负着的使命、又有些像自由之人的枷锁的存在。  
——王耀。  
——他是天地间的第一个“人”。  
——王耀，他是这个“国家”，他脚下站着的土地的象征，是被人们敬仰着、人们依靠着他的存在而生活的存在。  
——王耀，便是这片土地最明朗的象征，他的存在告诉着所有人，这个“国家”，存在着，以他最鲜活的姿态，存在于世间。

王耀为“国”的身份是一个小皇帝告诉他的，其实小皇帝当上皇帝的时候年纪已经不小了，甚至看起来比王耀还要年长几分，但是在王耀的心里，小皇帝就是小皇帝，不管年龄再怎么增长，容貌再怎么改变也长不过王耀。况且，王耀认识小皇帝的时候，那会儿还是个小皇子，还没王耀一半高。  
不过王耀觉得小皇帝确实厉害，毕竟小皇帝的亲娘并不是正妻，他在家族中排行也不靠前，上头有正妻的儿子压着，况且还有一群如狼似虎的兄弟对他亲生爹的位置虎视眈眈，怎么看这个皇帝的宝座也轮不到小皇帝的头上，可是偏生小皇帝厉害，凭借一己之力斗败了正妻的儿子和那群一个比一个人精的兄弟当上了皇帝。  
王耀说小皇帝厉害，可是小皇帝却说一切都是因为有王耀的功劳，不然他也没有那么顺利能够登上帝位。王耀总觉得小皇帝是在抬举他，他只不过是和小皇帝短暂的相逢相识，小皇帝却将自己努力得来的所有功劳归结在自己身上，就算像王耀这样见好就收的性子也觉得有些不好意思。  
小皇帝的本名其实不叫小皇帝，小皇帝曾经跟王耀说过自己的名字，但是王耀一向不太愿意记那些麻烦琐碎的东西——就像那棵槐树一样，槐树曾经同王耀说过自己的名字，但是王耀固执，只愿意叫他“阿树”，因为这个名字于王耀而言是他最容易记住的，念起来也比槐树自己的名字方便许多；所以王耀只会叫槐树“阿树”，而从来不会去叫那个对于他而言复杂难念的本名。王耀从来不会让自己吃亏，从小到大的身份使然，天与地的孩子永远是在做对自己有利的事情。  
王耀在小皇帝还不是皇帝——那会儿小皇帝还是个小公子，人还没马高的年纪就认识了王耀，认识王耀之后就告诉了他自己的名字究竟是什么。小皇帝的名字念起来很好听，写出来也是一个很漂亮的字，但是于王耀而言还是复杂了些，懒散惯的青年人也从不叫小皇帝的名字；小皇帝还是公子的时候就管他叫小公子，等到了小皇帝斗败了自己若干的兄弟成功登上帝位之后他便从善如流地将“小公子”这个称呼换成了“小皇帝”，一点都不带打磕巴的。

小皇帝还是小公子的时候遇见了王耀，说来也是件趣事了。  
王耀第一次遇见小公子的时候是在热闹的大街上，小公子那会儿人还没马高，但是脾气已经十成十的大，摇着纸扇带着仆从牵着自己的“坐骑”大摇大摆的闯荡上街的模样生动形象的写出了“纨绔”两个字究竟具象化是个什么样子。  
王耀那会儿贪嘴，站在卖糖人的小摊旁边一口气要了好几串糖人，吃到最后一串的时候远远地瞧见一大片乌压压的人头朝着他这边来。一旁站着的人还在窃窃私语说着什么谁家的小纨绔又来了，一个一个的全部退到一旁，王耀初来乍到，自然不知道这其中的门道，自然还是站在原处吃着他手中的最后一串糖人。  
旁的人也当这人是外乡人，不懂这里的规矩，便好心提醒了两句，未料想王耀咬碎了一口手中的糖人，牙齿摩擦发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，含糊不清地答道：“不碍事。”王耀也是个天不怕地不怕的性子——当然，这样的性子自然是因为他本身的身份，以及在“故土”之时所有的生灵都将他奉若上宾，依靠他的庇佑而存活。  
生活在“故土”的生灵没有见过天、地以及其他存在着的神灵的模样，王耀是天与地的孩子，是天与地的代言人，于那些生灵而言，王耀就是“神灵”的模样。  
——王耀是“故土”的神灵。  
小公子那会儿大摇大摆地上了街，身上穿着的、腰间挂着的、就连手上拿着的那把扇子都价格不菲，浑身上下透露出“富贵”二字。这样的一头肥羊，在某些人的眼中便是香饽饽的。  
若要问王耀究竟为什么会认识那会儿的小公子，两人的气场一看就是合不来的，怎么就莫名其妙的成了朋友呢？王耀将小公子后来转赠给他的金漆折扇一合，嘴角挂着不怀好意的笑容道：“自然是欠了我东西的。”  
小公子咬牙切齿：“要走了我的金漆折扇，还欠你什么——”

那会儿小公子太过招摇，自然是有些不长眼的贼人盯上了的，好巧不巧，还当着王耀的面将小公子身上的贵重器物一把抢了；还真巧逃跑的时候不带脑子的往王耀身上一撞，便被他轻轻松松地擒住了，顺带着卸了胳膊。  
等到小公子追上来之后气喘吁吁地看着被王耀轻巧地拿捏在手的小偷，险些两眼一翻厥过去。王耀倒是像个没事人一样，又咬了一口糖人，嘴角上都沾上了白色的粉末，他笑了一声，看着面前险些累趴下的小公子：“这家伙偷了你的东西罢，我把他捉住了。”青年说得轻巧，将被卸了一只胳膊的小偷一把推到小公子面前，语气轻松地像是自己又买了一个糖人吃了下去一样。  
小公子看着面前面色苍白，嘴里不断念叨着“好疼”的小偷，一时不知如何是好。他是要抓贼呀，可是谁能告诉他为何这贼就已经这般躺在地上了，他看了一眼，好像还被卸了一只胳膊。  
“喏，小公子，你的东西。”王耀舔了舔粘在嘴唇上的糖印，将小公子之前被偷走的东西扔进他怀里。青年之前还掂量了一下，这小公子带出来的挺多，那小小的布袋里还挺沉的。“至于这家伙，心思不正，被我卸了一只胳膊。”王耀指了指躺在地上面带冷汗的男人，“不过被他偷东西的人是你，还是你来想办法要怎么处理他吧。”  
小公子被扔过来的东西砸了个猝不及防，脚下的步子往后退了两步，像是王耀用了很大的力气，将他也撞到了。他听见面前的英俊青年说的话更加傻眼了，他想象中可不是这样的呀。不过也容不得他去细想什么，面前这人无论如何是帮了他一个大忙，总归是要礼谢三分的。  
那会儿小公子表现出了自己身处帝王之家应该有的仪态出来了，有条不紊地指挥着跟在身后的仆从将这个贼人带了下去，随即将自己被偷的袋子重新别回腰间，走到王耀的面前恭恭敬敬地行了一礼：“多谢公子仗义相助，不知公子姓氏名谁，改日定当登门拜访。”  
王耀咬下了最后一口糖人，甜腻的糖被他咬在口中，发出了清脆的“嘎吱”声，等到将糖人全部咬碎吞下去之后他才慢悠悠地开口：“鄙人王耀，登门拜访倒是不用，小公子若是行个方便，便请在下吃个饭吧。”  
哟，还是个嫌麻烦的主。小公子心想，恰好他也喜欢这样的人，毕竟他也怕麻烦。  
“请公子吃顿饭自然是可以的。”小公子一口就应了下来。  
日后小公子为了这件事而懊悔不已。

小公子起初也没联想到王耀的身份到“国”上，即便是王耀在和他第一次吃饱喝足后便痛快道出了自己的身份。他告诉小公子，说自己是天与地孕育出来的孩子，自己也不知道自己出生多久了。  
“许是混沌还没生出来的时候，天与地就已经把我孕育出来了。”王耀掰着手指头数着自己的年龄，他第一次在人间喝酒，味道虽不及“故土”的琼浆玉酿千分之一，但是也别有一番风味，难怪“人”在开心的时候也喜欢喝酒，心情烦闷之时也喜欢喝酒。  
一醉解千愁这话倒是诚不欺王耀。  
“混沌生了盘古，盘古分开天地，随后才有女娲造人；你说说这里哪有你的事情呀。”小公子脸颊酡红，也是喝了不少，“你说你是天地生出来的，那你不就是盘古？”他上下打量了一番王耀的身材，一点都不像故事里说的盘古身材高大，面前的王耀身量虽是比他高出了不少，但是还是撑不起天地的。  
“盘古长什么样？”王耀也像是喝醉了，和小公子叫板起来，“你没有见过盘古，你怎么知道那些话本子里说的是不是真的，我可是世间的第一个‘人’，天地就是我的父母。”  
“呃——古书上说，‘未有天地之时，混沌状如鸡子，盘古生其中，一万八千岁，天地开辟，清阳为天，浊阴为地，盘古在其中。一曰：神于天，圣于地，天高一丈，地厚一丈，盘古日长一丈，如此一万八千岁，天数极高，地数极深，盘古极长，后乃有三皇。数起于一，立于五，甚于七，处于九，故天去地九万里。[ 原文出自《三五历纪》；《三五历记》又作《三五历》、《三五历纪》，为三国时代吴国人徐整所著，内容皆论三皇已来之事，为最早记载盘古开天传说的一部著作，此书已佚，仅部分段落存于后来的类书如《太平御览》、《艺文类聚》之中。]’”小公子试图跟王耀解释，“这故事我听了这么多年了，不止我、这个故事可是代代相传下来的，盘古便是始祖——你说什么你是‘天地孕育出来的孩子’，简直无稽之谈。”  
王耀不服气，却一时半会儿没办法反驳。他确实是出生在洪荒之中、天地之间的第一个“人”，在“故土”之时所有的生灵都是这么跟他说的，死去的“灵”也是这么告诉他的。若是“灵”现在还活着，王耀一定要让“灵”告诉面前的小公子自己的身份，狠狠地煞一下他的威风，可惜“灵”早就死了，连微弱的一点灵力都找不到了。  
“故土”只有王耀一个“人”，没有人能够证明他到底是不是天与地的孩子。  
——王耀愤愤然的不想和小公子再去争辩，心里只想着有朝一日一定会告诉他事情的真相的。

不过等到小公子知道王耀的真实身份之后已经过去很多年了，那个时候王耀已经不再管小公子叫“小公子”了；因为小公子在漫长的岁月里斗败了他的所有兄弟姐妹，一路坎坷走上了那个人人眼红的宝座上，并且坐的稳稳当当的，他那些被发配去边关的兄弟也只能眼红看着，一点实质性的行动都做不出来。  
那会儿小皇帝长高了，甚至比王耀还高出了一些，成年之后也像其他人一样开始蓄上了面髯，与王耀相处的年岁里他成熟了不少，可是王耀还是像第一次见的模样，岁月好像没有在他的身上留下任何的痕迹。  
起初小皇帝以为王耀是什么修仙的道士，一天到晚给自己折腾些长生不老的仙丹——小皇帝的父亲老皇帝就是这么驾崩的，还试图去扯王耀的面皮证实一下自己的猜想。不过王耀一向身轻如燕，飞快地躲过了小皇帝的“魔爪”，冲他眨了眨眼睛摊手道：“早同你说了我是天与地的孩子呀，我不会老的。”他想了想，继续道：“我好像在好几百年前就长这样了，我也记不清了。”  
“你是妖怪吧！”小皇帝仍是不信，瞪大了一双眼睛望着王耀，想从王耀的身上找出些蛛丝马迹来。不过看了一会儿他就放弃了，王耀的身上当真是一点岁月的痕迹都没有，甚至比他看起来还要年轻不少——他有点相信王耀说的话了。  
“这下你总该信了吧。”王耀摊着手，走到小皇帝面前像哄小孩一样掐了掐他的脸。  
小皇帝打量了一会儿王耀，像是想起了什么一样，突然跑去藏书阁翻箱倒柜找起了什么。王耀觉得小皇帝有些奇怪，便一块跟了上去，只瞧见小皇帝的身影被淹没在茫茫的书海之中。王耀就倚在门边，也没上前去帮小皇帝的想法，一来是他懒散惯了，自己的活儿都懒得干，怎么可能去帮小皇帝的忙；再来就是，他也不知道小皇帝究竟要干什么。  
王耀就这么站在外边，看着小皇帝一个人在里面忙碌着。  
过了半柱香的时间小皇帝才抱着一捧书简从藏书阁中走了出来，王耀看他灰头土脸的样子忍不住挑眉：“你说说你现在这样哪里像个皇帝？不知道的还以为你从哪儿下地回来呢。”  
小皇帝却一反常态没有和王耀顶嘴，身上用上号布料裁剪成的衣物已经脏得看不出原来的色彩了，他索性也更加不拘小节一些，直接抱着书简席地而坐，将最上面的一卷慢慢打开铺在王耀的面前。  
“若我猜得没错，你是我祖辈当年所记录的那人。”小皇帝修长的手指落在一行细小的文字之上，他抬起头看着王耀，缓缓地将有关于王耀的事情托盘而出。  
“当年我祖辈上曾有人无意闯进过一片世外桃源之地，祖上未曾记录那处地方究竟是什么名字，只是曾说是处‘风景宜人的好地方’；他在那儿遇见了一棵口吐人言的槐树——”小皇帝抬眸，漆黑的眸子对上了王耀的清亮的眼。  
“那棵槐树告诉祖上，那处地方不是他这种‘人’可以来的地方。槐树说它扎根的土地之上曾经诞生了这世间的第一个‘人’，也就是他们所生活的这片大地之上的‘国’之化身，那篇领域是他的‘故土’。”  
“祖上便追问‘国’去了哪里，槐树说自然是去了人间，若是有缘，便能相见。”  
小皇帝将祖上记录下来的故事娓娓道来，随后合上书简，看着王耀：“你曾告诉我你是天与地的孩子，想来，王耀，你便是槐树口中所说的那个‘人’、是目及所处所有土地之上的化身。”  
“王耀，你当真不一般。”  
静谧的午后，王耀看着面前的小皇帝，双手接过了那卷记载着他身份的书简，沉默着垂下了眼睑，他没有同小皇帝再说一句话。  
王耀在那一日得知了自己非同一般的身份，注定了今后他所要走的路比之前所经历过的，完全不一样了。

——翌日，王耀出走，不知所踪。

归.

等到王耀再一次回到“故土”之时，距离他出走那年又不知过去了多少年。  
在人间游历了千百回，见过了人间百态、人生喜怒哀乐、生老病死之后，王耀带着满身的风霜和一直挂在腰间的那捧故土回到了这方他曾经生长过的地方。  
被王耀从小公子叫到小皇帝的小子也早就埋葬在岁月长河里了，他是天纵奇才，却也只是区区凡人，他不似王耀有与天地同岁的寿命。小皇帝在这世间也不过短短数十年的时光罢了。  
数十年于王耀、甚至是扎根于“故土”的槐树而言都只是眨眼一瞬的事情。  
王耀当年在小皇帝口中得知了自己为“国”之化身的身份之后便匆匆离去，而后数十年都未曾见过小皇帝一面——直到小皇帝临终之时，王耀像是感知到了什么一样，回去见了小皇帝一面。  
小皇帝那会儿已经不能被叫做小皇帝了，他满头青丝已经全部斑白，脸上也布满了皱纹，身子也不如当年的健壮，躺在床上奄奄一息的模样，当真是老了，已经到了行将就木的年纪，若不是轮廓还能看出些年轻时俊朗的模样，王耀也会认不出来。  
他见到王耀的到来有些激动，挣扎着从床上坐了起来，王耀一把将他摁了下去，握住了他颤抖着的手。  
“王耀……”他的声音很轻，像是落在耳畔的羽毛一样轻轻扫过，“这么多年了，我已经老了，你还这么年轻。”  
“我当年见你时，你是什么样子，现在就依旧是什么模样。现在我是信了，你当真是天地的孩子，是我脚下这片国土的化身。岁月不会在你的身上留下任何的痕迹。”小皇帝喘着气，他想将这些年自己经历的所有事情都告诉王耀，却不知从何说起。  
“……这当真是最后一次见你了，往后就再也见不着了。”  
小皇帝说。  
那是小皇帝和王耀说的最后一句话。  
小皇帝是由王耀亲手葬的，埋在九尺黄土之下，最后会化作一捧白骨和尘土作伴。这是王耀第一次直面的面对死亡，若说“灵”的离去让王耀第一次意识到什么叫做真正的离别，而小皇帝的死去便是让王耀更加深刻的了解到了“人”的生命便是如此脆弱，眨眼数十年便这么过去了。  
“灵”只不过是从王耀的身体里抽离出去，而小皇帝是从由王耀亲手葬下的，他最后会和尘土作伴，王耀就算想寻，也不可能在寻到了。

王耀归家之时槐树并没有化作人形迎接他。  
青年像是早就料到了这件事情一样，多年不曾相见，这棵扎根于他生长之地的槐树长势愈发蓬勃，王耀也说不出在分别的这些年里他究竟成长了多少。就像他同样也说不出自己在离开故里的年岁里，究竟学到了什么，又成长了多少。  
“你回来了。”槐树说。  
“你并不惊讶，像是一早就料到了这件事情。”王耀走到槐树的面前，像小时候那样，双手抚摸上了槐树粗糙的外皮，感受着他在其下的脉络。  
槐树问他：“人间如何？”像是故意岔开了那个话题一样。  
王耀松开放在槐树身上的手，将腰间装着“故土”的口袋扯了下来，随即将口袋翻转过来，将那些从槐树脚边带走的泥土归回原位。“人间——便是人间罢——”王耀将口袋中装着的故土抖落的干干净净，“也就那样，不过比这里有意思多了。”王耀像是想到了什么低声笑了起来。  
槐树发现再一次见到王耀时他变了很多，槐树说不上来，就像是王耀内里的气质随着他的游历潜移默化的变化了不少。槐树发觉，也许自己再也看不懂王耀内心的想法了，王耀已经长成了“王耀”，他能够肩负起这个名字所蕴含着、同时也是给予他的一切责任。  
“还要走吗？”槐树又问他。  
“走吧，也许不会再回来了。”王耀将那个原先装着故土的口袋一并扔在槐树的脚边，忽而觉得有些不妥，又用手拨弄着槐树旁的土壤，将这个口袋埋了进去。等做完这一切之后，他的手上已经沾满了尘土。  
“你决定好了？”槐树默默地看着王耀做完了这一切后才问他。  
王耀拍了拍粘在手上的尘土道：“嗯，想好了。这东西就留给你，以后也许不会再见了。”他说的笃定，却又忍不住上手拍了拍槐树，像是还会再有与槐树重逢可能。“多多保重。”他说。  
王耀转身离去，此次离去的背影毅然决然，再也没有回过头。  
槐树看着王耀离去的背影，长叹息了一口气，这个孩子，当真是长大了。  
王耀离去的毅然决然，什么都没有带走；他就像是从来没有回到过这片“故土”之上，青年的身影在岁月之间，消散的干干净净了。

王耀就是王耀，是天与地的孩子、是世间第一个能被称作“人”的存在、他还是这片辽阔的国土的化身，他是这世间唯一一个能被称作“国”的存在。  
王耀就是王耀。


	3. 【人】《英雄》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——有人问英雄的名字。  
后世的故事里，王耀就是英雄，英雄就是王耀。

双生.

王耀有一个兄弟，同他一样，都是从洪荒之中诞生出来的孩子。  
但是没有人曾经知道王耀有一个兄弟，就连王耀自己也是在长到某一个年岁时忽然知道了自己还有一个兄弟。那个“人”的名字，叫做——“死神”。  
死神长着一张和王耀一模一样的脸——确切的来说，作为“王耀”的兄弟，死神并没有确切的形象，他随心所欲，能够变化成任何模样。但是他选择了王耀，他将自己变成了王耀的模样，像是和他一卵同胞的双生子一样。但是死神从来不会露出自己的脸来，世人知道的死神模样：他将自己裹在一身黑袍之下，厚重的衣物遮挡住他英俊的脸颊，将自己与王耀那张一模一样的脸遮挡得严严实实。  
王耀第一次见他时像是在照镜子。  
他被冒出头的死神突然拦住，还没等王耀问出口那一句你是谁时，死神便一反常态的将遮住脸颊的厚重黑袍脱了下来，露出一张与王耀无异的脸。王耀顿时大吃一惊，他曾经在镜子中看过自己的模样，面前的人和他有一张同样的脸。  
王耀围着死神绕了两圈，上下打量着面前的人，他问：“你是谁，为什么会和我长得一模一样？”王耀以为是“易容术”——他曾经在人间的话本里看过相关的记载，也许是有人趁他睡着的时候偷偷地用他的脸做了模具，然后再敷在自己的脸上，说不定是要用他的脸去做坏事——王耀伸手就要去撕“死神”的脸，他可不能容许有人用他的脸做坏事。  
死神轻巧的躲开了王耀的袭击，但是他还是离王耀有几步的距离——防止王耀再来一次突然袭击。“我就是你，所以我和你一样。”死神说。  
王耀上下打量他一番：“你就是我？”他实在找不出面前这人除了一张脸和他一样以外还有什么地方能够和他相提并论了。“你在说谎。”王耀毫不客气地戳穿他，连一点面子都不给“死神”留。  
“我就是你。”死神又重复了一遍，“确切来说，我是你的另一面。”  
“另一面？”王耀看着他，“你要是我的另一面，那就将你的真实面目露出了，我不喜欢你顶着我的脸跟我说话。”即使死神的气场让人难以琢磨，王耀却丝毫不退，第二次对死神不客气了。  
死神未曾想到王耀是个如此难搞的主，只能化出自己的原型——黑漆漆的一团烟雾，他的身体以及面孔都被那团黑色的烟雾包裹起来，然后被宽大厚重的黑袍笼罩着，融入夜色里无人能够分辨出来。  
“这就是你的真实模样？”王耀嗤笑一声，“死神。”  
他猜出了面前之人的身份，他曾经听过“死神”这个名字，虽然想不起来在哪里，但决计不是什么好名声。既然如此，他突然更加不喜欢面前的死神了。“你一个连实际形态都没有的家伙，一张‘人’的面孔都没有，也好意思说‘你就是我’这种大话？”  
也怪不得王耀如此傲气，死神的实体是一团黑漆漆的烟雾，比起王耀来，确实差的很远——他和王耀本来就天差地别。王耀的身份，这世间没有任何“人”、“物”能够与其相提并论。死神大言不惭，不知何来的勇气能说出自己和王耀身份相等的话来。  
死神原本的模样——黑漆漆的一团只维持了一会儿，在王耀说出更加讽刺的话之前就将自己变了回来——又变成了王耀的模样，除了面部的神情以外，任谁站在二人的面前都分辨不出来究竟谁才是真正的王耀。  
王耀不喜欢这种照镜子的感觉，皱起了眉头看着面前的死神：“你到底要做什么？”这是王耀第一次见到死神，但是没有由来的，他对死神的第一感觉就不好，尤其是在他顶着一张和自己一模一样的脸之后，厌烦感油然而生，甚至不想和他多做交谈。  
“你似乎已经忘记自己的身份了，王耀。”用着王耀的脸的死神到底是“死神”，他那张英俊的脸上亘古无波，做不出像王耀那么丰富的面部表情了，“你将自己活成了‘人’，可你并不是。”  
——王耀在人间游历了至少百年，混迹人群中的王耀似乎身上少了一点原有的气息，那点微秒“不食人间烟火”的气息也在步入尘世之后消散的干干净净。现在站在“死神”面前的“王耀”，与其说是“国”，倒不如更加像是一个“人”，完完整整、拥有喜怒哀乐七情六欲的“人”。  
王耀耸肩，对死神的说法并不否认：“像人有什么不好的，至少比你现在好，你都不会做表情。”王耀伸手要去戳死神僵硬的面部，却再次被后者轻巧地躲开。  
死神像是意识到了什么，再一次化成了原型，把自己裹在了重重黑雾之下。王耀只能听见他的声音从那团黑漆漆的雾中发出来，听起来闷闷的：“王耀，你始终没有意识到自己究竟是什么样的存在。你和‘人’，到底是不同的。”没有人希望你活成“人”，就算你自己想，你也不能活成“人”的模样。  
“——我为什么不能？”王耀反问他，“所有人都在要求我，可我不想。‘人’又怎么了，不是照样能够被后世称赞，英雄那么多，我也想成为英雄。”  
死神毫无起伏的声音在黑袍下响起：“你已经是英雄了，所以你不需要成为‘人’。”即使王耀不是英雄，之后的故事里，他总会被塑造成英雄，不需要王耀自己操心是否能够成为“英雄”这件事。  
王耀并不满意他的回答，他将手中的树枝扔了起来，恰好落在死神的脚边。王耀对着死神笑了起来，好看的眉眼弯成了一条缝——虽然他不知道黑乎乎的死神能不能看到他那张好看的笑脸。  
“随便你怎么说，我就是按照我想做的事情来就好了。”王耀笑嘻嘻的看着死神，“我来人间游历百年，不是只为了学习怎么做‘国’的。”他自诩自己已经足够成熟，因为他自觉自己已经长大了，不然也不会独自来人间——当然，这世界上除了天与地、没有人能够在年龄上胜过王耀。若按年龄来算，王耀确实是这人间最年长的人，与天地同寿。  
“所以你就不要管我啦，虽然你也管不住我。”王耀凑到死神的面前，对着死神的本体眨了眨眼睛，“走了，下回出现的时候不要顶着我的脸了，我不喜欢这种‘照镜子’的感觉。”王耀特地在“照镜子”三个字上加上了重音，像是在警告死神一样。  
说完这番话，王耀也不等死神的回答，便自顾自地走了，一点儿也不把死神放在眼里。  
王耀依旧是这般我行我素的性子，与千百年前诞生之初时没有一点出入，仿佛在他身上发生的之后身量和年岁的变化。  
待到王耀的身影消失在死神的视线之中后，死神长叹一口气，重新化成了王耀的模样。他望着王耀离去的身影，低哑的声音消散在风中：  
“……王耀啊。”

名字.

王耀其实有很多名字。  
有人喜欢直呼“王耀”，也就是他的名字；有人会毕恭毕敬的叫上一声“王大人”，亦或是“王先生”来表达自己对他的尊敬；也会有人舍去王耀的姓，只是叫他的名字，亲昵的唤他“阿耀”。  
在此之外，王耀还有一个名字，叫做英雄。

第一个叫王耀这个名字的，是一个小姑娘。  
王耀也想不起来自己是在多少年前遇见的那个小姑娘了，他漫长的一生里见过的人太多太多了，叫得出名字的，叫不出名字的人都太多了，王耀没办法准确的想起那些名字所代表的人是在什么时候与他相识，又是在什么时候和他分别的——更别提一个小姑娘，王耀这辈子遇见过的小姑娘可真是太多了，就连后来他有了一个“姊妹”，在没取名字的时候，王耀也是“小姑娘”这样叫她的。  
那个叫王耀“英雄”的小姑娘，王耀确确实实想不起来自己在什么年纪什么时候见过她了。但是王耀却能够清楚的记得，那个孩子之所以叫他“英雄”，是因为王耀曾经救过她的命。

王耀是“国”的化身，象征着广阔疆域，他是这片土地的化身；当然，在之前的上千年时期，这片土地上并不是一直安定的，大部分时间里，战火延绵不断，王耀很长一段时间醒来时耳畔都是战马的嘶鸣，还有刀枪剑戟碰撞刺入肌肤而发出的声音。  
战火连年不断的代价是所有为了战争的人流干了自己的鲜血，无辜的百姓成为了铁蹄之下的冤魂，就像那个小姑娘的父母亲一样。  
王耀是在某个叫不上名字的边陲小镇里救下那个小姑娘。  
那时他随军出行，领军的将军是个很有名的人——后世的史书里写过很多有关于他的事情，不过王耀记不清那人究竟是谁了，毕竟他记不住太多的人和事，他这一生太漫长了。  
西域的蛮夷对中原虎视眈眈，一年三百六十五天的时间里有大半的日子都在盘算着怎么闯进中原，带着自己的游牧兵马浩浩荡荡将中原富庶之地的好东西全部一扫而光，甚至连过年这样的时节里也不曾见休息过。  
以王耀的身份起初是不需要跟着一块去边境的，但是王耀那会儿少年心性重，便跟着一块去了边疆。在随军途中时从那些老兵的口中得知了西域蛮夷之事：蛮夷多数游牧一族，靠着放牧为生，这样的生活不稳定性太大了，若是遇上什么天灾人祸，一年辛苦到头养的牛羊马全部都要折了，日子也是过得紧巴巴的。  
“你说就这样怎么不惦记咱们中原的好东西。”那老兵身旁围着几个新兵，王耀好奇，也跟着凑了过去一块听老兵在说什么，“而且那些蛮夷没一个好东西，这两年收成好，兵强马壮的来犯了好几次，听说打了几座城，就屠了几座城。”  
“真的呀？”坐在老兵左边的新兵惊呼出声，“他们这么畜生？”  
“哟，可不是呢——”老兵神秘兮兮的让几个小兵凑到他面前去，“去年不是屠了哪座城来着，老人孩子一个都没放过，咱们大军赶到的时候整个城全是尸体，地上全是血印子唷……那群家伙可真不是个东西……嗬——王大人！”老兵还想说什么，结果一抬头看到了站在他们后边听话的王耀，直接吓着咬到舌头了。  
王耀不在意的挥了挥手，问了老兵一句说的是不是真的。  
老兵磕磕巴巴答道：“那……哪能是假的……小的亲，亲眼瞧见的，一个一个肠子都被划拉出啦了，真不是东西……”他像是想到了什么一样，有些难过的低下了头，也不继续说故事了。  
王耀曾去过西域——在此之前的很多年前，他去的那个时候整个西域还不是现在大部分地儿全是沙漠戈壁、荒无人烟的样子，不过生活在那儿的人也是当真的少，王耀走上两炷香的时间还不见能够瞧见一处人烟。  
他游历西域之时还没有什么“蛮夷”、“中原”的说法，也不知道那老兵痞口中说的是不是真的，那些野蛮的蛮夷族人是否真的会屠城——王耀揣摩了片刻老兵的话，实在琢磨不出来真假，毕竟他们说的西域和王耀所曾去过的像是两个地方，他们描述的西域和王耀记忆中的那处地方相差甚远。  
王耀不曾细想，只当是段说书听了便罢了。

王耀救下那个小姑娘的时候，匆匆赶来的军队恰逢赶上了蛮夷屠城。王耀目及之处遍地七零八落的尸体，黄色的沙土上都染上了鲜血的痕迹，耳畔还能听见刀戟穿过身体的声音。将军红了一双眼睛，虽然不是第一次见到被蛮夷洗劫过的城邦了，但是直面应对上这样的野蛮人屠杀自己的同胞时，将军不可遏制自己的怒火。  
他拔出了自己的佩剑，大喝了一声“杀——”便带着浩浩荡荡的二十万人军队冲了上去，与还在屠杀的蛮夷人厮杀起来。  
王耀自然不会干这种事情，即使他想，将军不会准，皇帝也不会准的。在他临行之前皇帝特地嘱咐王耀不要乱来，甚至还让大将军特地拨人过来保护他，弄得王耀哭笑不得，不知道应该说什么才好。  
王耀在最后进城，看到这幅场景的时候面色还好，毕竟是自己都记不清自己活了多少年的“老狐狸”，这样的场景已经见怪不怪了，脸上的表情甚至都未曾有过变化。只是苦了几个跟在他身后保护他的人，大部分都是今年才入伍的新兵，家里又是非富即贵，随军出征时凭借家里的关系讨来这么个伺候王耀的清闲职位。  
几个新兵在京中都是娇生惯养的，平时连血光都没见过，现下见到这样血腥的场面，刺鼻的血腥味扑面而来，一时间都有些受不住了，有几个承受能力稍微差些的已经扶着沾着血迹的城墙吐了起来。  
王耀看着他们摇了摇头，自己独自进城搜寻还有无活口。

小姑娘被王耀捡到的时候是躲在她娘的身下，在蛮夷来犯的时候她亲娘拼死将她圈在怀中用身体挡住了那些攻城的箭矢，自己则是被射成了筛子。  
等王耀将她抱出来的时候她已经不会说话了，看起来是受了很大的刺激。  
她的身上沾满了血迹，就连一张小巧的脸蛋上都染上了混合着泥土的血渍，不知道是自己的，还是……王耀将人抱在怀中，看了一眼小姑娘身上被扎满箭矢的母亲。他分不清楚，也不知道这小姑娘的身上到底有没有伤口，她一身脏兮兮的，没有人能够辨别出她到底有没有受伤。  
起初王耀将小姑娘抱在怀中的时候小姑娘试着挣脱王耀的怀抱，她怕极了，整个人还在瑟瑟发抖，不知道这个将她抱起来的男人究竟是好是坏。她目睹了自己母亲和乡亲的惨死，只怕是受了不小的刺激，现下又被一个陌生人抱了起来，下意识地便是想要逃开，生怕自己好不容易活下来的小命转眼就没了。  
小姑娘的力气有些出乎意料的大，王耀险些被她拳打脚踢的动作给踹开，失手将人摔了。  
像是意识到了什么，王耀将小姑娘钳制在怀中，低声安慰道：“没事了……不要怕。”甚至还用自己身上那身柔软的衣物去给小姑娘擦去脸上的血渍。  
小姑娘在他的安慰下渐渐地安静了下来。  
王耀在哄她，让她不要害怕，或许这个抱着她的男人，是母亲说的那些人。  
在蛮夷来犯之时，母亲曾说过让她不要害怕的话，因为母亲告诉她，总会有“英雄”来到这里，将那些坏人全部赶走，让我们回到原来平静的生活中。  
虽然母亲所说的“英雄”来得晚了一些，小姑娘看了一眼已经僵硬的母亲，但是他没有抛弃我们，没有抛弃这座饱受野蛮的蛮夷残害的城镇，“英雄”带着更多的“英雄”，来救他们了。  
王耀仔仔细细地用衣物将小姑娘脸上的血渍擦干净，这下露出来她那张漂亮的小脸蛋，一双杏眼水汪汪的，任谁瞧见了都忍不住亲上一口。王耀用自己的外衣裹住了小姑娘，柔声道：“没事了。”  
“你是‘英雄’吗？”小姑娘黑白分明的眼睛望着面前的王耀，她轻声道：“我娘说，让我不要害怕，会有‘英雄’来救我们的。”  
王耀被她突然的问话弄得不知所措，一时之间没有想到应该怎么回答才好。  
“你是‘英雄’，是吗？”小姑娘又问了一遍。她身上裹着王耀的外衣，青年过长的衣服裹在她的身上显得有些滑稽，现下她已经没有那么害怕了，小小的身子也不见发抖了。  
她那双湿漉漉的眼睛望着王耀，漂亮的眼里像是跳动着什么一样——她在等待、也在期盼着王耀的答案。  
“是，我是。”王耀咬了咬舌尖，“我就是英雄。”  
“我来救你们了。”

哭嚎.

王耀是“英雄”这个名号像是长了翅膀一样，飞过了时间和岁月划出来的漫漫长河，一直流传到往后。  
为“国”的青年人也不知道是从什么时候开始，人们口中所说的“王耀”、“王大人”、“王先生”有了一个新的名字——英雄。这个名字像是代替了王耀本身的名字一样，被镌刻在书简之上，一直流传到下一个朝代中。  
越来越多的人相信王耀是这个国家的英雄，他们也更加愿意用“英雄”这个名号去称呼王耀。而王耀自己的这个名字，“王耀”，反而要排在他身为“英雄”的这个名号之后了。  
起初的王耀很喜欢、同时也很享受别人这么称呼他，他认为自己真的很了不起，他完完全全的加入了“人”的生活之中，并且与他们相处的很好，甚至成为了人们口中口口相传的那个“英雄”。  
他觉得死神说的一点道理都没有，那个用自己脸、甚至说和自己是一样的家伙嘴里没有一句靠谱的话，他也许只是看不惯自己的存在，甚至因为“死神”自己本身的身份而不快，所以才来找王耀的不痛快。  
若是现在死神出现在王耀的面前，王耀一定会趾高气扬的、狠狠地煞一煞死神的面子。他一定要告诉死神：  
“你瞧，你同我说的，没有一句是正确的。你不是我，我也不是你这样的，你对我说的那些话，可一句都没有应验。死神，你可真是多此一举。”如果死神还顶着他的脸的话，王耀甚至要将那张和自己一模一样的脸皮撕下来，永远不让死神再变化。

——当然，那只是最初王耀被称作“英雄”的想法。  
“人”总是会变的，就像普通人会有生老病死，朝代会有更迭，日月星辰也不是日日一样的道理，随着时间的推移，雏鸟会长成羽翼丰满的雄鹰，王耀也会成长——尤其在他又一次经历过时代变迁，人间短暂的生老病死。  
王耀逐渐的感受不到自己最初希望被称作“英雄”的意义在哪里，那些日复一日同样的夸赞话语令王耀觉得索然无味，他又想起了死神的话。  
死神说，他不是“人”，没有必要去争“人”所需要的东西。  
“人”所需要的东西，可能要花上一辈子都不一定能够得到的那些，于王耀而言便是唾手可得。  
死神说，王耀不需要自己去做“英雄”，后世的故事里也会将他记录成“英雄”。  
王耀愈发地觉得死神说的是对的了，王耀不觉得自己是英雄，他也不配成为英雄。  
英雄是需要拯救世人于水火之中的，而比起这样的存在，王耀更像是一个见证者，他即便是预测到了之后的结局，也没有办法去改变，他只能眼睁睁地看着，自己熟知、或者不熟知的人，按照历史写好的轨迹，走完自己漫长，或是短暂的一生。

这片土地上经历最多的是战火的洗礼，王耀也曾经参与过，或者是领军征战过大大小小的战役。  
在经历一次又一次的战役过后，那些滚烫的热血落在土地上，染红了脚下的每一寸黄沙发出“滴答滴答”，像是雨滴落下的声音时；那些能够灼伤他人的鲜血的温度，落在王耀的脸上时，王耀才真正的意识到自己与其他人的不同。  
他不会老去，没有生老病死苦痛哀伤，那些人追求的“永生”就在王耀的身上得以验证。王耀不会死去，即使他的鲜血和常人一样滚烫，落在地上也会染红荒凉的土地，但是王耀终归是王耀，他与他曾见过的所有人都不一样，就连死神都不能和王耀相比。  
王耀就是王耀，这片广阔无垠的疆土之上，只会诞生一个王耀，也只有一个王耀的存在在这个世间。

经过战火沐浴的黄土之上已经看不出原本的颜色，土地上落满了士兵们的鲜血，那些混合着血液的土地上，尸横遍野，分不清敌我。  
这场惨烈的战役过后，只剩下王耀一个人存活着。  
他的身上布满了大大小小的伤口，甚至那张俊俏的脸上也不知道被谁用剑戟划下了长长的一道口子，从左眼的眼尾一直延伸到唇边。王耀那双以往炯炯有神的眼睛已经看不出原先的光彩，漆黑的眸子里看不出任何的情绪。他脸上受伤的地方已经不再流血，之前的血迹凝结成的血痂粘在王耀的伤口两侧，那条长长的伤口向外翻着，露出粉红色的肉来，配合上王耀现在的神情，显得更加可怖。  
没有人会相信这个遍体鳞伤的青年人，是他们口口相传，被写进每一个故事里的“英雄”王耀。  
他已经看不出原来色泽的盔甲上系着不知道是谁送给他的红色绸缎，据说是期盼着王耀能够平安归去，他记得这一次来的所有士兵脖颈处、或是右手手臂上都系着相似的红色绸缎，现在这条已经不再鲜艳的绸缎只有王耀一个人还牢牢地系在手臂上，其余的人——都已经不再了。  
王耀的左手握着被折断的剑戟，撑着自己将那些和他一同来到战场之上的士兵们，他的子民们，一个一个葬进了黄土之下。  
他们长眠于此，他们再也没办法回到故里，听见家乡的歌谣，见到自己的亲朋父老，还有自己的心上人。  
年轻的生命断送于此。  
王耀跪在地上，折断的剑戟被他插在土中，左手被参差不齐的剑戟缺口划破，鲜红的血液顺着剑戟一滴一滴落在地上。他的喉间发出一声绝望的嘶鸣，“国家”的眼眶微热，仿佛下一刻就会有滚烫的热泪落在焦土之上，祭奠着这群已经逝去、甚至在今后的史书上找不到名字的青年士兵们。  
——但是王耀哭都哭不出来。  
当破晓的阳光划破漆黑的夜空时，王耀喉间那身绝望的哭嚎伴随着落在地上的第一缕阳光，一起打破了寂静的天际。  
王耀没有落泪，他从来不知道哭泣是什么，他也从来没有为谁落泪过。  
身为“国家”的王耀是第一次感受到“无力”是什么，尤其在他孤身而返后，人们还在夸赞他是“英雄”时，他终于意识到了死神当年因为什么去劝诫他，甚至不惜得罪他。  
他和“人”从来就不一样。  
王耀也从来就不是“英雄”，他担不起“英雄”这个名号。

所以王耀再一次见到了死神，死神依旧顶着他的模样，还是那副老样子：将自己裹在黑色的衣袍之下。  
王耀跪在地上，浑身上下沾满了不知道是谁的血迹，左脸上一条长长的伤口，一直到嘴角，随着王耀呼吸而抖动，显得王耀狰狞的面孔更加面目可憎。  
——这已经完全看不出是不是“王耀”了。  
“你这幅模样真难看。”死神悬浮在半空中，居高临下的看着跪在地上，如同丧家之犬的王耀。  
王耀抬起头，看着面前和他有着一样面孔的死神，轻笑了一声：“你来了。”他像是早就料到了死神会来到这里看他一般，没有任何惊讶，但是说话的动作牵扯到了脸上的伤口，连带着他整个英俊的脸都跟着抽动了起来。  
死神嗤笑一声，稳稳当当的落在地上，与面前狼狈不堪的王耀平视：“你这样，任谁都没办法相信你就是‘王耀’，他们最尊敬、最爱戴的‘英雄’。”死神的手伸到王耀的面前，试图抚摸王耀左脸上那条过长的伤口，随即又像是想起了什么，在王耀反应过来之前抽回了手。“我忘了你不喜欢别人碰你。”  
王耀握着剑戟的手微微发力，撑着自己站了起来。那把断了的剑戟在王耀的手下显得更加脆弱不堪，王耀微微用力便又断了，些许碎片扎进了王耀的手心里，但是他却丝毫不在意。他与死神对视上：“你是来看我笑话的？”  
他说的笃定，像是早就知道死神的打算一样——毕竟死神和他有些地方太过相似了。  
“若是‘我’的话，自然想看你的笑话，但是我是‘死神’。”死神化作自己原来的模样，很快的否定了王耀的猜想，“你又在人间游历了千年，想通了吗？”千年之前，他和王耀曾经也这么面对面交流过。  
可惜那个时候的王耀年轻气盛，完全不相信死神的话，固执地自己前行，就像很多年前一样，一厢情愿想要从出生的地方出走人间一样，没有任何人能够拉住他。  
“呵。”王耀笑了一声，“就这样吧。”他扯下了自己右臂上绑着的那根红色绸缎，随即用压咬住，将扎在自己左手手掌中的剑戟碎片拔了出来，随后用那根红色的绸缎包扎好伤口。整个过程眼睛都不带眨一下，像是那些带着血迹的碎片不是扎在自己手里的。  
“看来你还是老样子。”死神说，“你还没想好。”  
“王耀，你似乎还没有意识到自己到底哪里不一样，”死神突然化成王耀的模样，和王耀一样修长的手指指着他脸上的伤口，指甲险些要戳进他的伤口中拨弄他翻起来的肉一样。“就像你脸上的伤一样，旁的人这样定是毁容了；但你不会，甚至只需要月余你的这张脸就会恢复如初，完全看不出曾经有过这么长的一道伤口。”  
王耀笑了，这回是大笑起来，他看着死神，脸上的伤口也被他的笑容牵扯着，显得有些滑稽：“你既然觉得自己很了解我，那便不用再问了。”因为伤口太疼，王耀笑到最后，眯起了眼睛，试图缓解一下脸上伤口带来的疼痛：“走了，下回再见一定不会这么惨了。”  
他转身离去，一如当年第一次与死神分别之时那么洒脱。  
王耀依旧是王耀，没人能够改变。

“英雄”.

死神再一次见到王耀的时候，时间又过去了千年。  
他依旧还是顶着王耀的模样去见的王耀，好在王耀早就不计较这样的事情了，不然他那张面皮当着要被王耀撕下来，永远都别想再变成王耀的模样了。  
与王耀的再一次相见与以往不同，之前死神与王耀相见，都是死神主动去找王耀，而后者，那位“国家”一直不太愿意见到死神；但这次例外，是王耀邀请的死神。  
这可是个新鲜事，死神当即赴约，一点都不见拖泥带水的。

千年之后再一次相见，王耀当真变了不少，周身的气质完全不是死神前两次见到的那样。如果说以前的王耀是锐利的剑，现在的王耀更像一杯醇香的美酒，越到后面才能感受到他的味道。  
“你来了。”王耀看到了黑漆漆的死神，邀请他坐下。  
死神没有坐下，而是绕到了王耀的身前，看着他那张曾经受过重伤的脸：“你的脸好了。”上一次见到王耀的时候，他的左眼眼尾有一道长长的刀伤，一直蜿蜒向下延伸到嘴角，险些破了相。现在再见到王耀，脸上那条伤口已经不见了。王耀那张脸上完好如初，如果不是死神见过王耀的所有模样，肯定也不相信他曾经受过伤。  
王耀笑了一声，没有回答这件事。  
死神说的很对，王耀和所有“人”都是不一样的，就好比原来脸上的那条伤口一样，别人会留下深刻的疤痕，而王耀不曾留下，甚至脸上不曾有过受伤的印记。王耀根本没有必要将自己与“人”去比，他从来就不是，即使在人间生活了上千年，身上那些清冷孤傲的气质早就被人间的烟火气息取代之后，完全能够混进市井之中不被察觉，王耀也依旧与所有“人”不一样。  
王耀就是王耀，这世间只会有一个王耀。  
“看来你想清楚了。”死神见王耀没有回答他的话，继续道：“我曾说过，你就是不一样的。在人间上千年的沉浮，换来你想通了吗？”  
“我想与不想，和是与不是，都不重要。”王耀站起身来，看着面前的死神。  
他对死神的感觉很复杂，起初他并不喜欢这个顶着自己脸的“死神”，甚至想将他那张“属于”自己的面皮撕下来，让他永远都没办法顶着“王耀”的脸再出现，但是死神确确实实帮助了王耀很多，就连王耀的身份，都是死神点醒的。  
“你若是还想像当年一样，那我没办法。”死神一板一眼答道，“属于”王耀的那张脸上毫无表情，甚至有些死板，“王耀，你不需要体验太多，你要记住你自己的身份，就像很多年前我跟你说的那样。”  
“你不需要做‘人’，也不需要做‘英雄’，那些荣誉对于普通人来说是需要奋斗许多年的，对你而言，是唾手可得的东西。你身上的责任，比这些荣誉比起来是水滴之与海洋的差距。”死神告诫王耀。  
“我知道呀。”王耀的脸上久违的露出了少年时才会有的神情——他狡黠的眨了眨自己的桃花眼，就像很多年前出走“故乡”的少年一样，“我已经不是英雄了。”  
死神一愣。  
“是呀，我已经不是英雄了。”王耀又重复了一遍，“英雄是要救世人于苦难之中，但是王耀不能。”  
“王耀救不了任何人，他甚至没有办法掌握任何人的生死，这些事情早就被书写好了，王耀只不过是一个见证者罢了。”王耀轻声说道，“我身边的人都死了，只有我一个人会在这条名叫‘岁月’的长河里，一个人活下去。”  
“我知道，故事里大家都说‘王耀’就是‘英雄’，因为他是我们的‘国家’。有人会问英雄的名字，后人在书写英雄时，会写上王耀。王耀就是英雄，英雄就是王耀。”  
“可是我自己知道。”  
王耀抬起眸子，漆黑的眼珠望着面前的死神。  
“王耀从不是英雄，英雄的故事，不属于王耀。”

青年那双看透世间苦乐的眼睛与死神对视上。  
“我从不是英雄。”


End file.
